


Losing Control

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emotional storm brewing inside Horatio is silenced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

Horatio slammed me into the wall taking my mouth in a heated kiss. His hands roamed my body roughly pushing aside clothing to get to bare skin.

I tried to regain control of the encounter.

He wouldn’t let me. He used his full weight to keep me pinned to the wall. His leg slipped between mine with his knee brushing my crotch awakening a need I hadn’t thought about in weeks.

I gave up. I let him have his way.

I’m a hooker. I’m use to rough johns, but this is a first for him.

He was always gentle and caring.

We didn’t rut like animals. We made love.

And afterwards, we talked.

But tonight, he was in a very dark place. A storm was brewing in his soul and he needed to exorcise his demons.

He stripped me and threw me on the bed. He quickly shed his clothes and joined me pinning me to the mattress.

There was no foreplay, no whispered sweet nothings, no soft touches or gentle caresses.

He pounded into me seeking his completion in my willing body.

I cradled him when he was done whispering soothing words in his ear as he wept ashamed that he had lost control.

I know to him that I’m not a hooker. I’m his friend, and for him to use me like one told me more then the babble of words that flowed from his mouth.

I kissed him into silence.

I rocked him to sleep.

fin


End file.
